Behind The Lenses Walls
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: Sasuke is the school nerd, he is only callled that because he wears the sterotypical nerdy glasses, likes to be alone, the smartest student in the school, never goes to parties, and never accepts the 'friendly' invitations. He only hangs around with Naruto, his best friend, but everything changes when she came back into Naruto's life and it only took turn for the worse...
1. Chapter 1

A raven male with the stereotypical nerdy glasses, sat with his best friend, Naruto. Almost everyone in the lunch room envied him, Sasuke, the school nerd. They only call him that since he wears glasses, likes to be alone and never accepted any invitations. He knew why they wanted to be his friend. They only want to befriend me to get closer to Naruto, he thought and shook his head from the ridiculousness of people. He looks over at his friend, chomping down on ramen like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey, Teme, lets head over to my place when school is over!" he says in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"Hn, dobe."

The signal went off, signaling the students to go to their scheduled classroom.

Sasuke left his friend behind since they don't have the same classes, he has advanced classes and Naruto has general ed classes. He took out his schedule and skims over the classes, room numbers and teacher names

Advanced Math - Anko

GYM - Gai

Advanced Science - Kurenai

Lunch

Study Hall - Kakashi Hatake

Advanced English - Kakashi Hatake

Advanced Art - Deidara

He notes that he has study hall and makes his way to Kakashi's class. He walks in the class and took his seat in the back row, first person in every class as usual. Taking out his book, he went on with his reading since he had nothing else to do, he hears movement to his right. Annoyed yet curious to see who sat next to him, he decided to keep reading. He was sure that the person next to him would strike up a conversation first.

"Hello," a feminine voice reached his ear, from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink. "I'm new here and..." she coughs to get his full attention.

He closes his book then looks at her, one eyebrow rose when he saw her fluffy, bubblegum pink hair. He studies her appearance; pink hair, emerald eyes, soft smile, slim figure and cute.

She watches him take in her appearance then heard him say, "Aa" she took that as a sign to continue.

"Anyone who is a friend of Naruto, is a friend of mine." She noticed him look at weird in a skeptical way, giggling at him, she took out a picture of her and Naruto. Noticing his doubts coming off his shoulder once she provided him with evidence.

He was going to give her his nod of approval but settled with saying, "Thank you" he watches her face turn into pure shock.

"You can speak!" she jokingly said and heard him grunt out "Hn, annoying" she couldn't help but blush at the sound of his voice. It was so smooth and rich, it's so hypnotizing, he really is the opposite of Naruto, she thought.

Students began piling up in the class. Neji and Shikamaru were the last students to enter class, the females swooned over them. The one with the pineapple shaped hair, slightly tan skin, ear piercings on his right, tiredly mumbled "how troublesome."

The male with the pupiless eyes, ghostly pale skin, silky brown hair in a low pony tail sat next to Sakura. The guy who mumbled troublesome sat next to pupiless.

Sakura acknowledged their presence, "Hello Neji, Shikamaru!" They nod their head at her and bid some type of hello, waiting for the teacher like everyone else in the room.

Sasuke felt the aura in the room change dramatically, he saw the girl population sending intensifying heated glares towards Sakura. Rolling his dark oynx eyes at their childish behavior, he eyed his book then at Sakura. She's too busy engaging herself in a conversation with Neji and Shikamaru, so he can read his book in peace, right?

He rubs the corner of his book before absorbing himself in his book again, he knew the teacher was going to take his sweet time getting here.

A gray haired male walks in, he wears a mask and it covers half of his face. He had a orange book in his hand, facing toward the students, he sighs and discarded his book away. The whole class stopped talking and stared at the young male, in front of the classroom. Sasuke, eventually closed his book and stared at the teacher in front of them.

He coughs, "I am your Study Hall and Advanced English freshman teacher, Kakashi Hatake, but call me Kakashi-sensei." He calmly said as he took a seat in his chair. "You may continue whatever you were before I came in here, as long as it doesn't disrupt my reading time." with that said, he opens the book he was reading earlier and continues his reading with a content look on his face

The girls were chattering quietly in hush whispers to each other about the teacher. Sasuke blocks out their voices and puts his book away, Study Hall is almost over and he knew that someone will interrupt him from his reading.

Sakura called out for him, speak of the devil. He didn't turn to face her.

"Hn?"

"Would you like to hang out with me after school?"

"Can't. I'm going over to Naruto's."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Hn."

She giggles, "I'm taking that as a yes, you know."

Study hall ended, Kakashi stood up and taught the meaning of life for the rest of the advanced English period.

"Class dismissed." he left the classroom with his orange book in hand.

Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru were at the door, Sakura turned to Sasuke who was still at his seat "Are you coming Sasuke?"

"Hn," He walks over to them "I walk alone. I don't want to ruin your 'reputations'."

She rolls her eyes, "What reputation? I don't care about that." She turns to Neji and Shikamaru "Do you?"

Neji grunts a "no" and Shikamaru mutters "troublesome."

Pleased with their answers, she turned to Sasuke, "See? Now let's go!"

They walk to their next class in a peaceful silence, somewhat peaceful. The students around them were shocked that the nerd was walking with the popular kids.

The four of them, walked inside the class and took their sits. Skip.

Sakura bid Sasuke goodbye and left, leaving him by himself at the gate.

Naruto's parents weren't home today, Sasuke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at times like these. Why? Because Naruto acts really strange when it's just the two of them together, at his place, his domain. He follows him to his room and sits down on his bed.

"What do you have planned for us this time? I've got homework to do and a project to work on." taking of his glasses, he cleans the dirty lenses, he didn't notice the way that his best friend was looking at him with malice and untamed jealousy.

He heard what people were saying about the raven and Sakura, he didn't like it one bit. It wasn't major, it was quite minor but even minor problems can become major problems. He thought back to what they were saying in the hallways...

After study hall, Naruto was talking to Garaa and Kiba about football and basketball try-outs, but stopped when he heard a two girls talk about Sakura and the nerd he called his best friend.

"They would make a cute couple!" One of the girls said thoughtfully.

"Yeah right, don't you know that she's Naruto's childhood best friend. They are even tighter than that nerd. It's obvious that Naruto and Sakura will be the new it couple. Nerds never get the girl unless they change their appearance besides, the nerd is probably gay or something." the other girl said confidently.

"Whatever you say." the first one that spoke, sighed.

Naruto quickly excused himself from Garaa and Kiba, he decided to ditch his last period. He didn't want to see a certain raven until it was time too.

He wanted them both but separate, he always like the attention that popularity gave him. That's the only reason why he wanted to be Sasuke's friend in fifth grade. He didn't dress as a nerd back then, he was so cool and polite but distant himself when he had the chance.

The girls would do anything to get his attention, it started as a simple crush then an obsession. It only gotten worse as they got enough with their crazy antics, he did homeschool for eight grade and just like that, everyone forgot about him because that's when Naruto took the spotlight.

He convinced Sasuke to come back for highschool. Knowing the risk of bringing him back but he had a plan, he told Sasuke to wear glasses. Sasuke caught on with his idea and bought glasses over the summer.

Sasuke snaps his friend to the present since he dozed off on him

"I just want to talk about a few things." the blond started out.

"Hn?" He never wants to talk unless he is serious, Sasuke thought.

"I like Sakura."

"Obviously."

They sit there in silence, Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm not interested in Sakura, dobe." He casually said.

He nods grimly but brushes it away "I'm not a dobe, you teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

They continue their friendly banter for awhile, until Naruto' s stomach growled, interrupting the feud. He pats his stomach, "Lets eat some ramen teme!"

Sasuke's glasses hid his disgust, "Again?"

"Again!" He shouted out.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke are walking down the halls to their assigned lockers. "Stay here, I'll go get Sakura, teme!" with that, the blonde quickly walks away to a pink haired girl, Sakura, Naruto's friend from early childhood.

He opens his locker and put away his books then closes it, coming face to face with Naruto with his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl was watching them from a far, her eyes narrows down at Sakura. She couldn't believe that Naruto had a crush on her! She's been gone for four years, how could he still have feelings for her? She press her finger tips together, it should be her under his arm, not some pink bitch. Sighing as she felt an incoming headache, she knew that she had to find an opportunity to squeeze herself in and put her little plan into action. She'll get her Naruto no matter what, she smirks with a murderous glint in her pupiless violet eyes.

"Hinata!" A boy with triangular red marks under his eyes called out to her.

She turns to him and feign innocence "Yes, Kiba?"

"May I walk you to Gym?"

She giggles "Sure."

They walk to gym together. Kiba went to the boys locker room and Hinata went to girls locker room, she already knows where the Haruno's locker is but doesn't know the combination. Changing out of her school uniform into the gym uniform, she tied her midnight hair into a high ponytail. She settles down in a dark corner in the room, she installs a camera there, then walks out of the locker room. She sees Sakura walking in the girls locker room, 3 minutes later, she pulled out her phone and watched Sakura on the screen. She zooms in on her locker, watching as Sakura twist right-left-right,snap. She smirks as she texts the combination numbers to herself. Turning off her phone, she skips over to Kiba' s side in a very cheerful mood.

Sakura scans the room, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. Seeing nothing out of place or suspicious, she changes into her gym uniform, her hair was pretty short so she didn't need to put it up in a ponytail. She leaves the room and walks over to Naruto and the others.

Gai walks out in front of everyone in his tight green spandex, everyone mentally vomit at the sight but since they were staying with him for year, they sucked it up.

"WELCOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I AM YOUR GYM TEACHER, GAI BUT CALL ME GAI-SENSEI!"

"Gay-sensei?" Kiba mocks

"No you idiot, it's GUY-sensei." A chubby guy eating a bag of potato chips said in an amused voice.

"Shut it, fatass." Kiba mimics how he is eating.

The guy with the potato chips stopped eating, "My name is Choiji, you filthy dog!" He bawls out with a mighty war cry.

Kiba growls, his fangs were showing, "Filthy!? I'll show you filthy!" He barks out.

Gai coughs then his voice got deep serious unlike the high pitched one earlier "How unyouthful, detention for you both!"

The two boys glare at each other with intense hate before ignoring each others existence for the time being.

He smiles, his white teeth blinded everyone expect Sasuke and Shino.

"His teeth is brighter than fatass future!"

" .is Choji!" He knocks Kiba out with a fierce uppercut to his jaw.

Kiba is sprawled out on the floor and unconscious, Naruto blinks a few times then starts laughing, soon other joins him.

"N-nice one Choji!" Naruto wipes his tears away.

Sakura crosses her arms, "He had it coming but it's not nice to laugh Naruto."

"THE YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM IS RIGHT. EVERYONE THAT LAUGH MUST DO 10 MORE LAPS!"

The students who laughed, groan out, Naruto whines and Sasuke smirks.

"Dobe."

"Shut it, teme."

Everyone started their laps around the very spacious gym. Gai looks very pleased with the students stamina and speed. So youthful, he thought proudly. Skip.

Sakura and the other girls gotten dress and left, leaving Hinata by herself. She walks to the dark corner with the camera from earlier and placed it back in her bag. Letting her hair out from her scrunchie, she left the locker room.

She had general ed science with Orchimaru, Naruto is in the class too. Score, she thought. Walking a head without looking, she trips and falls on top of... she couldn't tell who she's on top of since her breasts were suffocating the person's face.

She stands up, her face flush deep red with embarrassment when she sees the victim.

"N-naruto...kun, I'm so s-sorry!" She gasps out.

Naruto took in large gulps of air before speaking, "Holy shit, you have two large bags on your chest." He sees her blush then looks away in embarrassment, he devilishly grins.

He knew that the girl had a huge crush on him, but Kiba likes her. He shrugs mentally, she's free game, he thought. "Hey Hinata?" He hears her squeak out a yes. "Would you like to spend time with me this weekend?"

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto was asking her to hang out with him! She could faint but quickly decided against the thought. "S-sure" she slightly smiles at him.

"Great! Lets get going to class." He grabs her hand and walks her to their assigned classroom.

Her legs felt like jello and her face was on fire, she kept telling herself that this isn't a dream and that it was real. Mentally giggling, she could almost die in pure bliss. She heard him stop walking, so she stopped as well. Looking at the door labeled Orchimaru, she couldn't help but shiver a bit.

Naruto opens the door and walks in, she follows him then took her seat. She notice the girl's glaring daggers into her but she couldn't help smirk, it was tiny but her eyes narrowed down and sent a death glare to the girl next to her. The girl moves away her and stopped glaring at her for now.

Orchimaru took attendance then taught about snakes. Skip.

Sakura looks around for Sasuke, she couldn't find him after class or at lunch, sighing, she went to Naruto's table and sat down. She looks over at her best friend Ino who is only eating a small salad. "Ino-pig! What diet are you on now?" She grabs an Apple from her own plate and gives it to the starving Ino. She heard her whine, "The cheer captain said it looks like I was gaining weight..."

Everyone at the table snorted, "bullshit" and Ino smiled, she gladly bit into the apple then laughs, the others joins her.

Sasuke is in the library, He thought about what Naruto had said yesterday and decided to avoid Sakura at lunch, so, he is in the library, studying for next week's test.

The bell rang, sasuke grabs his things and walks to his studyhall with Kakashi. Sitting down in his usual seat, he didn't open his book this time, he knew that Sakura would pester him about his disappearance.

Students came in, ignoring him as usual but he didn't see a pink blob in the mix. He wasn't worried since, he only meet her yesterday and seen her in all his other classes but he can't help but actually, enjoy her company like he somewhat likes Naruto's. He saw Neji and Shikamaru take their sits, Neji looks at him.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Neji says.

"No, I haven't."

He nods, "where were you at lunch?"

"At the library."

He nods again, "Feel free to sit by us."

With that, he starts a game with the lazy genius.

Sakura walks in with Kakashi, they were discussing something, sadly no one in the classroom could hear what they were saying. Her back was to classroom, she laughs at something the sensei said then bid her goodbye. She spots Sasuke and looks relieved then makes her way to the back of the class and sits in between Neji and Sasuke.

"So..."

"Hn?"

"Where were you after class and lunch?"

"At the library." he then heard her mutter a few words under her breath.

"I should have known! I feel like an idiot now."

Sasuke smirks, she notices this and glares at him halfheartedly. They chatted for a bit until it was time for their next class.

Kakashi stands up, scanning around the classroom, "I decided to pair you guys into fours, the four of you will work together for the rest of the year, am I understood?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." some students replied while others nod.

"Good, I want you to pick your partners, so I can reveal the project you four will be doing." His left eye held mischief.

Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru chilled and politely declined offers to join others groups or students wanting to join their group, since the three were already in a group and they already had a certain person in mind, well Sakura does, Neji and Shikamaru didn't want to be bothered with the fans. She turns to Sasuke, who isn't really fond of groups and asks him to be the fourth person to their group.

"Hn."

"Well said Uchiha." she laughs.

Kakashi coughs, getting everyone's attention, "You will have chose your team leader and assistant leader."

Sakura groans, "Looks like I am team leader, Shikamaru, you will be assistant leader since you don't suffer enough." she heard a muffled, "how troublesome" and smirked at the reply.

Sasuke had no problems with this, he knew that Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru aren't dumb nor slackers, they strive for perfection like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Class ended as soon as Kakashi revealed the assignment.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru left and headed over to their next class. Once again the students around them were still shocked to see the 'nerd' walk with the 'gods and goddess' of the school!

"Now he thinks he's all of that just because Sakura Haruno noticed him? Pathetic. Why is he hanging out with Naruto's friends now?" A girl with brown hair hissed out. "It's disgusting that they even notice trash like him."

"Yeah! You said it Ami." One of the school bimbos replied to Ami's outburst.

Sasuke readjust his glasses, quite annoyed how people can snoop so low, but that's human nature he thought. He scrunched his nose, is the outside beauty of the person is worth more than inner attractiveness?

Sakura eyes narrow down, Neji look indifferent on the outside but in the inside, he was disgusted and happy to distance himself from the fake people in this school. Shikamaru let out an amused snort, "troublesome."

The four took their seat in the back again.

Naruto took out his wrinkled schedule and skimmed through the names of his classes

Study Hall - Asuma

GYM - Gai

Science - Orchomaru

Lunch

Math - Sasori

Music - Haku

English - Pain

"Damn it, I don't feel like going to English, it's so bor-..."

He sees Hinata go into class.

"Maybe not." He chuckles to himself then walks into his final class of the day.

Hinata took a seat in the back, she sees Naruto walk into class. Her heart fluttered from the sight of him. She always admired him since they were little and she vowed to love him forever. She blushed as she saw Naruto wave at her before he made long strides towards to her.

Her heart accelerated even faster when he starts coming closer to her. Soon, he made it by her side, then sits in the empty desk next to her.

"Hi Hinata," He smiles 'warmly' at her "How are you?"

"I-I am doing fine...,you?" She airs out, she puts her hand over her heart to slow down the pounding, but it made her heart beat faster than ever.

He leans back, removing his eyes from her "Pretty bored, say would you like to have ramen with me?" He stares at the ceiling then at her.

"Yes!" She nods her head enthusiastically "I-I would love to."

He chuckles "Cool, I'll wait for you at the gate."

Mr. Pain walks in, he looked down on the students "Silence."

The class immediately quieted down.

"Today, you will all write a story. Whoever has the best story will receive extra credit. The story is due next week on Wednesday," He sits down in his chair behind his large desk "Begin."

Students quickly pulled out their notebooks and write their story down except for Naruto who was too busy staring at Hinata. He watches her face scrunched up, trying to think of something decent to write. He see her face visibly relax as she begins to write, who knows what.

He looks away from her and starts to doodle Sakura Haruno.

Hinata was able to hold in her blush as she felt Naruto's intense gaze on her.

'What should I do?' She thought, she absent mind chewed on her bottom lip. He was making her nervous and she couldn't control the blood rushing through her body.

Once, she thought be was done, staring at her. She tilted her head towards him, but saw something that made he quite angry.

She was done feeling pitying herself, so she tried to seem indifferent about it besides it's not Sakura sitting beside Naruto, it's her, Hinata Huugya.

Satisfied with her mini pep talk, she wrote about her one and only Naruto. She called it, "Nine Tails of Sin".


End file.
